The New Order
by Hero of the Dark
Summary: Congratulations, you've been invited to attend Sky Heights Acad- THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN CHANGED. EMBRACE THE NEW SCHOOL ORDER. SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue

The rain wouldn't stop pouring, and thank god for it. Blood was washed away, invisible to all who searched. The tears could easily be mistaken for raindrops, and the despicable person was left to seem only like a laughing manic. Rivers of tears poured down, the bloody wound on the leg nothing compared to the awful, burning pain inside.

Oh, what a wonderful day it is! All this hate, all this pain, and oh how it will haunt this awful person for the rest of their days!

The culprit howls with laughter, tears running down, blood flows away in the water. The toy clutched to their chest smiles its strange half-smile, and the horrible wretched screams of those trapped inside only makes the tears flow faster. Pit them against one another, let them hurt. Let them hurt until this awful person can't take it anymore, till this person takes a knife and bury it in their own skull, as punishment for what they've done!

I'm so sorry, everyone.

But the Sky Heights Life of Mutual Killing starts now.

Dear, (Blank)

Congratulations! You are one of sixteen students to be accepted to attend Sky Heights Academy, the prestigious sister school to Hope's Peak. You have been invited to attend our school as the Sky Heights School Level (Blank). Students who graduate from our program go on to live rich and fulfilling lives. If you wish to join us please fill out the following form by the listed date. The official list of attending students will be released to the public a week after.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Physical Description:

Personality:

Sky Heights School Level:

History:

Anything Else We Should Be Aware of:

* * *

Well, here's my submit-your-own student Dangan Ronpa fic! I'm going to try and make it a bit easier to follow than others, as I don't know about you guys but I tend to forget names which makes trying to keep track of characters in those fics a real pain in the *ahem*.

Please submit a character via PM, and don't just abandon the story or stop reviewing after because that will most likely get your character a one-way ticked to dead-vill. One character per submitter please, and we're maxing out at sixteen characters, one of which will be my creation. I'm doing this first come first served, and I'll send you a response PM to confirm I got your character's info.

Also, fair warning: I will do whatever the heck I want with your characters. If I decide to kill them off in the first trial, or choose to make them friends with a character you dislike, or turn them gay that's that. And I'll probably start the killings with any that bore me, so make 'em interesting! Also, we have one Sky Heights School Level Good Luck, which is also on first come, first serve so keep that in mind.

Hopefully, I'll be posting soon.

-Hero of the Dark


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: In the Treetops

Naru Shura woke up in a room that smelled like flowers, which wasn't really a familiar scent. He sat up, and found himself sitting on a bed in a room he didn't recognize. It was fairly simply, with sky blue being the dominant color. Two doors led off, one to a bathroom and the other to the hallway if he had to guess. The only thing that made him raise an eyebrow was the first aid kit on the wall. By this point, he knew where he was: the plane ride to Sky Heights Academy was fresh in his memory. He must've fallen asleep, meaning this was most likely his room.

He stood up and checked the smaller door first, the one off to the side. He was right: it led into the bathroom. He closed that door and headed for the main one, expecting to find himself in some sort of hallway, only for his eyes to widen at the sight before him.

Bridges. Wooden bridges, leading from building to building placed high in the treetops. Most of the buildings around him were small, probably the rooms of his classmates. A larger building sat in the distance. "How unusual" Naru said to himself, walking out onto the bridge.

"Goooood morning, fellow student!" Neru turned to see a girl walking towards him from one of the farther cabins. There was no way her mint hair and mismatched green and pink eyes were real. "What a cool place, huh?" She said, reaching him on the bridge.

"It's unusual" Neru said. "And it seems like a very good way to get someone killed."

"Aw, you're no fun!" The girl said, pouting. "I'm Yuni Suukoi, Sky Heights School Level Youtuber! Who're you?"

"Naru Shura, doctor." He said briskly, looking out towards the large building in the distance. "Are we supposed to head there?"

Yuni shrugged. "I guess so. I just woke up in my bed like five minutes ago!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "How odd. I woke up in my room just a few minutes ago as well."

Yuni nodded. "Weird! Hey, let's go check on the others and see if the same happened to them!" Before Naru could respond she had darted across the bridge to the room just after his and began knocking on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She called.

There was a shriek from the other side and a shout of "GHOSTS!" something crashed to the floor- probably a fellow student. Yuni winced "that had to hurt."

A minute later the door opened a pale, terrified face peeked out at them. "I'm sorry! A-are you new students too?" It was a girl, with hazel hair and eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked out onto the maze of bridge. "The ghosts have us" she whimpered. "Oh, I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone into that tomb."

"Hey, don't worry! All ghosts here are under my command!" Yuni moved her hands around in some goofy parody of a psychic. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, and the girl screamed and slammed the door in Yuni's face.

"I'm sorry, don't hate me!" Yuni shouted, banging on the door. "It was a joke!"

It took several more minutes of Yuni's banging for the door to open again. The girl looked out at them with wide, scared eyes. "I-I'm sorry" she said. "You scared me."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Yuni said, hastily pulling the girl out of her room before she could shut the door again. The girl whimpered as she looked out over the strange school campus. "I'm Yuni Suukoi, youtuber, and Mr. Emotionless is Naru Shura, he's a doctor! What about you?"

"R-reiko Umisaki, Sky Heights School Level Archeologist" she said. "I-I'm sorry for wasting so much time."

"Do you have some sort of anxiety disorder?" Naru asked. "If you do, you should be taking medicine for it."

"NO! I won't let you take my Reiko from me!" Yuni declared in an over dramatic fashion, grabbed the terrified girl by the arm.

Reiko just shook her head. "I-I just d-don't like g-g-g-g-" the blood was draining out of her face, and she gave up on saying the word. She was shuddering in Yuni's hold, still clearly convinced the girl was some sort of ghost queen.

Naru silently decided to double check the lack of an anxiety disorder for himself once he found the Nurse's Office.

"Hey, Reiko" Yuni said. "We've got a question! Did you wake up alone in your room, just a little bit ago?"

"How did you know that?" Reiko asked, staring at the girl.

"Because the exact same thing happened to both of us." Naru said calmly, gesturing to Yuni, who nodded in agreement.

Reiko looked absolutely terrified. "I really shouldn't h-have gone in that t-tomb."

"Yeah, probably not" Yuni said with a nod. "I've played enough horror games to know."

Naru hoped that he wouldn't have to keep dealing with these two idiots. Reiko looked about ready to faint. "I'm heading up to the main building." He said, point blank. "Join me if you like." With that he walked around the duo and continued to head across the bridges to the only building that appeared to not be a cabin.

"Hey, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuni called, racing after him with a scared Reiko following behind.

"Hey, slow down!" Naru came to a stop and turned around to see another girl racing after them from one of the farthest cabins. She looked European, with blonde hair and eyes. Not too long after she reached the waiting group, and immediately walked over to Yuni. "So are you guys some of the other new students?" She asked, not even appearing to be short for breath. "I can't find anyone! I'm guessing they're already up at the main building or something." She held out a hand, which Yuni grabbed and shook. "I'm Jannicke Vinter, snowboarder" she said. "What about you guys?"

The other three quickly introduced themselves, and Jannicke joined their group. She and Yuni began to discuss something, leaving Naru to lead the group and Reiko to trail behind them. "-and then I was like, you still think girls can't do sports and he just stared at me in shock" was one of a few snippets he caught as he continued to lead the way across bridge after bridge. Then there was some sort of discussion about Yuni's hair and the dye that had been used to make it look like it did.

Naru planned to leave them to their own devices as soon as they reached the main building.

* * *

Chapter 1 is out! Yay! It's fairly short, I'm afraid. The SYOC is still open, but we really need some guys! So far we've got twice as many girls as guys, so is you're gonna submit a character please keep that in mind. See you soon!

-Hero of the Dark


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Until Graduation Day

The building had two main doors, and one of them was locked. The result? All the students had gathered in the second room, a big open space with a stage at the far end. Lilu looked around at other students, hands clasped tight in her lap and a bit worried about the circumstances. She knew none of these people, and had woken up alone in a cabin in the trees. "Hey, what are you sitting alone for?" She looked up just in time for a girl to plop into the seat next to her. She held out a hand "Sarah's my name, party planning is my game. You?"

Lilu smiled. "My name is Lilac, but you can call me Lilu." She said. "I'm a freestyle ice skater."

"Nice to meet you, Lilu. What do you think all this is about? My guess is some sort of opening ceremony, but this room is awfully dull for one."

"I heard that you bastard!" Both instantly turned to look at the stage along with the rest of their classmates as what looked like a strange stuffed bear appeared from behind the curtain. Half of it was an innocent white bear. The other half was black with a red eye and…well, I guess that counts as a smile even if those look like shark teeth.

"Why is there a teddy bear on stage?" Sarah asked, and not quietly. Everyone in the room heard.

"Hey, I'm not just a bear!" It shouted. "My name is Monokuma, and I'm the headmaster of this place!"

"That makes no sense." Sarah complained.

"Well you better get used to it toots, 'cause these are the arrangement from now on! Anyways, I'm afraid there's been a slight change in plan. You bastards will be staying at the school for a bit longer than planned."

"And how long is that?" Another one of the students asked.

"FOREVER!" The bear howled with laughter while the students stared at it in shock. "Oh come on, it's not bad up here! You don't even have to go to lessons, you can just wander around in the trees all day."

This didn't seek to make anyone feel better as they stared up at the bear. "T-this is just a prank." Someone said, looking nervous. "I-it's gotta be a prank."

"I'm afraid not. Though if you all wanna leave, there is one way."

"And what's that?" Sarah asked. Lilu was on the brim of tears, scared out of her mind.

"Graduation!" Monokuma declared. "It's pretty simple, all you need to do is kill one of your classmates and get away with it."

The room was frozen in silent horror for a moment, then one of the girls started screaming. A second later Lilu burst into tears.

"What did you say?" Another student growled, sounding murderous.

"I'm not repeating it!" Monokuma said. "Kill a classmate, or stay here forever! You're choice!" And as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Lilu was still crying when Sarah pulled her to her in a hug. "It's fine, I won't let that bastard touch you." She said, stroking the girl's hair. "You're gonna be fine."

"You don't seem to care much for the rest of us." Lilu managed to look through her tears to see another girl, a healthy looking student with silver contacts.

Sarah looked up to face the other girl as well. "Well she's the one crying her eyes out, you seem to be fine at the moment."

Lilu didn't even bother to try and speak to the girl, she just dug her face into Sarah's shirt and kept right on bawling. The girl in question sighed in annoyance. "I'm Haruna, a soccer player. I figured it was best everyone knows each other's names if we're going to be stuck in this situation."

"Sarah, party planner. And this is Lilu, she's a figure skater." Sarah said, still petting Lilu's head with one hand.

"Hm. Well, it's nice to meet you I guess."

"Doesn't sound like it."

Her tears finally starting to lessen, Lilu managed to spot the girl's small flinch. "Say what you like, as long as you don't talk about me behind my back it doesn't bother me."

"Don't worry, that's not my style." Sarah replied. "If I'm gonna say something to you, I'll say it to your face."

"Then we should get along fine." Haruna said. "In a situation like this, I figured getting along with others was for the best. I'm going to go introduce myself to some of the other students." She turned and walked off at a brisk pace, leaving Lilu and Sarah alone.

Haruna eventually found herself in front of a boy who appeared to be thinking silently, a slight frown on his face. "Hi." She said flatly. "My name is Haruna, I play soccer."

Her looked up and offered her a polite smile. "My name is Akimitsu Jokuno, Sky Heights Level Tutor. Though by the way things are now it's looking like there won't be any classes to tutor students in."

Haruna didn't bother trying to laugh. "Whatever. I'm just going around introducing myself."

"Well it was nice to meet you." He offered a hand and she shook it. "Would you like to take a break from that and sit for a minute?"

What could he do in the corner of the room? Besides, in a game like this she was going to need allies, it was why she had even bothered to introduce herself in the first place. So she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the corner of the room where a few chairs were set up, where they sat and talked for a few minutes.

* * *

It was dark. The quiet seemed to fill every crevice of the room, leaving it stifling and pressing against him. There was no escape, no way out. He'd die here, he'd-

Zachary Ink woke up. He shivered and clutched his sheets, as if to remind himself that he was still there. They'd spent a week at the school already, everyone slowly adjusting to their situation. Nothing had gone wrong yet, and they hadn't lost hope of an exit that didn't involve a lethal fall to the ground far below. He managed to force himself out of the bed and turned the lights on, which freed him from the darkness but not the quiet. He sighed and quietly walked over to him drawer, pulling out clothes and slipping them on. The rooms were soundproof, but it still seemed unusually quiet. He didn't hear a sound.

The speakers crackled to life, and at long last sound burst into the room. "Did you like my little scare?" Monokuma asked, laughing. "Pretty funny, enjoying a morning with a missing sense isn't it?"

And suddenly Zachary understood why it had seemed quiet. For whatever reason, he's found himself temporarily deaf. "Well I can tell you all enjoyed your various experiences, so I'm gonna make you an offer: if we don't have our first killer after a week, you'll loose that same sense permanently!" The TV shut off, and the students were left to stare in horror, a couple still readjusting to their now working eyes.

Only a few minutes later someone began incessantly banging on his doorbell. He managed to shake himself out of his terror long enough to open it, revealing Hayate, the jewel thief. "Yo, art kid" he offered him a mock salute as he leaned against the doorframe. "Which one did you loose?"

"Hearing" Zachary said softly.

Hayate winced. "That sucks. I lost sight myself, which was pretty upsetting. I like my vision." He shrugged. "But yeah, the party planner chick says she's going to throw a giant bash in the gym so we can enjoy our senses to the full extent while we still have them. And somehow she's managed to drag everyone into helping set up, so your presence is required."

Zachary just nodded, not having the nerve to speak against what was now expected of him. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

I hope I didn't screw the chapter up. Either way, we officially have all 16 students! *throws party* there is no character of my own in this lot, but I'm gonna warn you: they'll become mine. I will interpret your character's personality however I think fits, and I will pick how they respond to certain situations.

-Hero of the Dark


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3: Party's Over

There was something here. She was sure of it, even if it had yet to show itself. Sarah sniffed the air, savoring the fact her nose still worked, and looked around the room. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about the party she was planning, but there was no way she'd call it off now. "Baxter! Wrong way!" She shouted. The hairstylist growled and moved the stack of chairs he was carrying to the other side of the room "no, not that way!" He chucked the chairs and stormed off. Sarah frowned in annoyance.

"Baxter get back there are fix the chairs!" Haruna snapped, storming after the boy.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and returned her attention at the preparations at hand. The gem cutter had been working on the same flower arrangement for the past fifteen minutes. "Kohaku" he didn't look up. "KOHAKU."

"What?" He asked, reluctantly looking up from his project.

"The flowers look fine, work on something else!"

"They look fine when I say so and not before" he said, returning to his work.

Why was she stuck with these people again? Oh right, because Monokuma was a-

"Hey Sarah, where do you want the table?" Neku's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see him and Naru holding up the table. The gardener had to clear his throat before Sarah fully snapped out of her thoughts.

"Over there." She said, pointing. He nodded and the two walked off.

Yes, something seriously felt off. But she wouldn't call off this party on account of such a silly thing.

She'd come to regret not listening to that feeling.

* * *

Two days later everything was finally ready. Sarah had tried to incorporate as much of each of the five senses as she could which had resulted in a massive buffet, colors everywhere, and every type of music blasting from the speakers. The sun was just starting to set in the distance. The air was humid, but considering they seemed to be in a jungle that wasn't all that surprising. Somehow every member of the class had been coaxed into attending.

Akimitsu took a sip from his drink as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the hacker. The girl was eating one of the finger sandwiches slowly, looking out dazedly into the crowd. "Are you enjoying the party?" He asked her.

Kururu thought about it for a minute or so then nodded. "I don't want to loose my sense of taste, but I suppose it could be worse. But I don't think we're going to loose them anyways."

Akimitsu raised an eyebrow at that. "What makes you say that?"

"Someone is going to kill one of their classmates." She said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Probably one of the ones who are loosing sight or hearing, and they'll probably do it at this party."

"And you didn't think to warn Sarah about your suspicions?"

She shrugged. "I forgot. Is that so wrong?"

Akimitsu sighed in exasperation. "No, I suppose not."

Kururu nodded and continued people watching. Akimitsu followed her gaze to where Hayate was talking quietly with a rosy-cheeked Reiko, her drink held loosely in one hand. He wondered if Sarah had decided to serve alcohol at this party. It would be the last chance several of them would get to taste it. "Hey you're the tutor, right?" He looked up to see a boy about medium height had approached him. "I'm Dave Shadows, gamer."

Akimitsu smiled and offered a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Dave. I'm Akimitsu Jokuno, and yes I am the tutor."

"Nice to meet you too. And who are you?" Dave asked, turning to Kururu.

"Kururu Okita" she said, yawning. "I'm a hacker. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you enjoying the party?" He chose to sit next to her, and noting that his presence was no longer required he decided to leave. He noticed Haruna, who he'd gotten along with over the past week, was in the corner doing soccer tricks. Not exactly normal party behavior, but he decided to go talk to her anyways. Katsu was walking away from her as he approached. "I wouldn't bother her, she doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk with anyone." The computer technician advised him as she walked past. He opted to ignore her.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the party, then?" Baxter looked up from his chair just in time to see Neku plop down in the one next to him. Someone had decided to play the cha cha slide so now a good portion of the group were in the center of the decorated gymnasium, taking it back now 'yall and leaving just a few of the more reserved members sitting around the edges of the room.

"I'm a hairstylist whose going to loose their sight in a few days" Baxter said, scowling. "They'd have to giving out a million dollars as party favors in order for me to give this thing a thumbs up."

"Yeah, that sucks." Neku said. "I'm loosing touch and can't say I'm looking forward to it, but it's way better than loosing sight."

"Yeah, not the opinion of someone I met earlier." Baxter muttered. "Apparently it could be a lot worse, he could be withholding food or something."

"Did it occur to you they may have just been trying to be an optimist?" Neku said.

Baxter shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't matter now, anyways."

"That's a pretty good attitude to have" Neku said. "Look to the future instead of spending your time in the past. I approve."

Baxter muttered something that sounded horribly rude under her breath.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Baxter instantly turned back to Neku, eyes wide with shock. The boy offered him a shy smile in response.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Kohaku who had left the party to go work on a project about ten minutes ago stood there with wide, terrified eyes. He was shaking badly. "What's wrong?" Jannicke said, the first of several of their classmates to reach the terrified boy. "Did something happen?"

Kohaku said something, but far too quickly for any of them to understand. "Could you speak a bit more clearly, please?" Dave asked.

Kohaku tried again, but once again no one could understand him. He gave up and with what sounded like "follow me" he darted out onto the bridges.

The whole class followed, and the ones at the head of the group were the first ones to stumble to a stop and start screaming at the first cabin- Zachary Ink's.

"He never showed up for the party" Naru muttered as Baxter shoved his way to the front of the crowd. "I should have known."

"A corpse has been found, a corpse has been found!" Monokuma's voice crowed as Baxter beheld the sight before him of a bloody boy, his eyes open wide in shock. "After a brief period of investigation we will hold a school trial! And if you don't guess the right killer, you're in trouble!"

Only a few of the students seemed to be focused on that dire warning. Most were still staring in horror, a few still filling the humid night air with their screams.

Because it was obvious for all to see that Zachary Ink was quite thoroughly dead.


End file.
